When Hyperness Attacks
by AngieJessHannah
Summary: This is what happens when we rp. It's not bad, it's just PG-13 because *ANGIE* made a comment and it's reeeeeeally wacky. Please r/r, more coming soon!


Angie: yay! Ur online! Someone for me 2 talk to! (Jess's Note: Famous Last Words…)  
Jess: lol heya :)   
Angie: whats^   
Jess: nm, u?   
Angie: just chillen   
Jess: wanna rp for like...15 minutes?   
Angie: sure   
Jess: lol then i g2g take a shower   
Jess:lol   
Jess: ok   
Jess: <--Cordy/Angel/who else should i beee?   
Angie: whoever lol   
Jess: lol ok   
Jess: Thn...   
Jess: *then...   
Jess: <--Cordy*Angel   
Jess: (10 minutes and couuuuntiiiing lol)   
Angie: man, ff.n is down... it's not working and I am going nuts   
Jess: lol i kno i was too   
Jess: ::kicks it 6 times::   
Angie: *cries* I need my ff.n!   
Angie: that's where I live!   
Jess: grr i g2g in like 5   
Angie: k   
Jess: lol ok so who ya gonna beeeeee?   
Angie: everyone else I guess lol   
Jess: lol well how abt u be Someone/Doyle and we'll just be whoever when we wanna   
Angie: lol k..... *this may get weird*   
Jess: lol   
Angie: Willow: I don't wanna waste my time, become another casualty to society, I'll never fall in line become another victim of your conformity!~~   
Jess: C: ::Suddenly in sd, raises an eyebrow at willow::   
Jess: A: ::frolicks to buffy's house::   
Angie: (was just listening to that song *loves sum 41*)   
Jess: (lol)   
Angie: B: Oh *looks out the window* My dearest beith frolickingith to meith!!   
Jess: A: ::jumps through a open window. and i mean frolick jump not oh no save the children jump::   
Angie: Willow ::sits down by a water fountain:: ::sings:: Oh Shanendoah I long to see youuuu awaaayyyy you rolling riiiiver   
Angie: (LMAO)   
Jess: (lmao thats a quote)   
Angie: B: Ohith!!   
Angie: Willow: I loooonnnnng tooooo seeee youuuur peacfulllll valllleyyyy awayyyy youuuu rollllling riveerrrr (LMAO I had to sing that song for all state choir *hums Shenandoah*)   
Jess: A: ::gathers buffy in his arms and continues his pony jumps::   
Angie: B: Giddyap!!!   
Jess: -screech noise-   
Jess: All: DON'T YOU MEAN GIDDYAPITH?!   
Angie: Doyle ::waltzes :: Dooo deee dooo Oh those Golden Grahms!   
Jess: C: ::(LMAO!)   
Angie: B: BE QUIET YOU JERK FACES I CAN MAKE A MISTAKE!   
Jess: (THAT WAS SO STUPID I STOPPED MY LINE.)   
Angie: Doyle ::sings somemore:: Oh those golden grahams! ::goes over to C:: Want some golden grahams?   
Jess: C: ::shrieks:: DOYLE! YOU'RE NOT DEAD AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT CEREAL!   
Angie: D: Uh uh! *huggles*   
Jess: (OMG. I am saving this and posting it on our name in ff.n lol)   
Angie: lmao!   
Jess: ('When Hyperness Attacks: The Buffy File')   
Jess:C: ::huggles back::   
Jess: X: ::tap-dances in sideways::   
Angie: W ::starts tap dancing with him:: BROADWAY, BROADWAY! HOW GREAT YOU ARE!!!!   
Jess:X: And the moon-a and the june-a and the spring-a...and a sky of blue-a and a tea for two-a!   
Jess: X: ::swings his cane around::   
Angie: Willow: i like to singa about the moona and the juna and the springa bout a sky of bluea and a tea for twoa ::giggles:::   
Jess:All: ::grab canes and start singing:: I dreamt that in the fields one day the corn gave me a signnnnnnn   
Angie: LMAO!   
Jess: (LOL I couldn't resist :) )   
Angie: Buffy: Your eleven sheaves of corn all turned and bowed to mine!   
Angie: Buffy: BOW DAMBIT!   
Jess: my cat's trying to break loose..)   
Jess: C: ::pushes buffy outta the way when they start bowing::   
Jess: C: Ah, my adoring public.   
Jess: C: ::princess/queen of england wave::   
Angie: B: Ow!   
Angie: Willow::loudly:: You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Jess: (::thinks of authors note: all spelling errors are prolly intentional...we own nothing. and theres a lotta nothing to own in this.)   
Angie: Willow ::does the maniac phantom laugh:: ::swooshes her skirt around herself and disappears, reappears sitting on C's shoulder::   
Jess: C: ::looks:: HI WILLOW!   
Jess: C: ::falls::   
Jess: C: You're heaaavy   
Angie: Willow: The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind!   
Angie: Willow::moons C:: that wasn't nice. I'm not fat!   
Jess: A: Her shoulder's not her mind!   
Angie: D: Willow butttttt!!   
Jess: Tara: ::spins in::   
Angie: W: Quiet, angel. I am singing the Phantom Of The Opera!!!!   
Angie: W: Come play Christine, tara! And I'll be Phantom MWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!   
Angie: Riley: hi guys ::Everyone else stares evily at him::   
Jess: Tara: ::sings, doing the dance:: I Don't think ya ready for this jelly I don't think your...::fade out to other side of screen, reappears farther back, still singing::   
Jess: Dawn: ::jumps in on rileys back and stabs him to death::   
Jess: Dawn: DIE IOWANIAN FISH BOY!   
Angie: Riley:OWWWWW I"M A GIRL ::dies::   
Jess: Dawn: ::slices off hi--her head::   
Angie: Willow ::walks up to angel:: What would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for some money::   
Angie: (LMAO)   
Angie: B: YOU DID WHAT?!   
Jess: -Everyone stares at her:: Huh?   
Jess:T: ::stopped twirling, 50 feet back, a dot, staring at buffy::   
Jess:T: ::runs up to willow and pounces on her:: 'Cuz I go to city high...   
Angie: B ::blinkx frostily at T::   
Angie: W: EeEEEKKK!!!! *puts on a tuxedo and cape::: MWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAA BEHOLD THE PHANTOM OF THE GOLDEN GRAHMS!   
Angie: D: my golden grahms!!! *smax willow before she can take them*   
Jess: C: ::swirls into her cat halloween outfit:: Meeeeooooowwwwww   
Jess: X: ::Twirls dawn::   
Jess: X: My hero!   
Jess: A: ::staring sadly at riley's corpse::   
Angie: B: my milk is red, I made it red! Cuz I dunk it, duh duh duh dunk it!!!   
Jess:A: I wanted to do that!   
Jess: (LMAO!)   
Angie: B *tosses out red oreos*   
Jess:-E: ::staring at buffy, yet again::-   
Jess:-they're ORANGE! they just turn milk red)   
Jess: C: ::swirls into another outfit, climbs on D::   
Jess: C: My adoring fans!   
Jess: C: ::waves to no one in particular::   
Angie: D: I'm a taxi! MOOO!!!   
Jess: ::cow bell noise::   
Jess:T: ::gets on all fours::   
Jess: (well...hands and knees lol)   
Angie: LOL   
Angie: W: KINKY!   
Jess: T: WOOF.   
Angie: W ::puts on a mask and grabs a whip:: Kinkier!!!!!   
Angie: B: Stop it!   
Jess: T: Thee animallll gameee   
Angie: W ::turns into a dog:: Sorry buffy WOOF WOOF   
Jess: (oh gee now we gotta rate this PG! lol)   
Angie: LOL   
Jess: D: WOOFITY WOOF WOOF IM AN ANKLE BITER!   
Jess: D: ::bites buffy's ankle::   
Angie: B: OW!   
Angie: B ::bites d back::   
Angie: B :;squats and takes a dump on xander::   
Jess: D: I'M TELLING MOM!   
Jess: Everyone: ::makes stupid pre-k face:: EWWWWWWWWW   
Jess: A: ::shrinks into a 3 year old::   
Jess: A: ::voice all tiny:: HEY!   
Jess: C: ::laughs:: MUAHAHAHAHA LESSER BEING! BOW BEFORE ME!   
Angie: (EEEK I love little kid RPS)   
Jess: (lol)   
Angie: W ::screws up a spell and everyone turns into a little kid::   
Angie: (*I wrote a kid story for ff.n.... Doomsday At The Playground... my fave story by me*)   
Jess: C: ::sticks her pointer in her mouth, a golden crown tilted to one side of her head:: Hey!   
Jess: (lol i read it and i liked)   
Jess: (OOH! We're Plugging? ::cheesy grin:: READ ALL MY STORIES AND REVIEW EM. AFTER YOU REVIEW THIS.   
Angie: (YAY)   
Angie: (LMAO *shameless plugger*)   
Jess: ::All girls start dancing and singing apple pie la modeeeeeeee::   
Jess: T: GOT A NICE PACKAGE ALRIGHT GUESS IM GONNA...wait a minute!   
Jess: D: Tarrr you don't swing towards that gender!   
Jess: T: Oh right! Thanks dawnie. ::little kid grin::   
Angie: W: I'm a bi, so I'll sing it!   
Jess: T: ::pokes at teeth to find her front two are missing::   
Jess: Little Oz: (AWW LITTLE OZ! CAN'T YA JUST SEE HIM WITH THE POINTY HAIR?)   
Angie: (YAH!)   
Angie: Willow: All I want for X-Mas is my two front teeth   
Jess: Little oz: ::wanders in...has pigeon feet or whatever::   
Angie: (*wants to see the movie Rat Race, cuz Seth's in it*)   
Angie: W: **pulls on her pigtails**   
Jess: C: ::eyes widen as a merry-go-round pops up:: YAY!   
Jess: D: ::crawls to it::   
Angie: B ::gets on it, gets sick, barfs on Angel:: ooooppsy *cries*   
Jess: A: It's okie cuz i wuv you.   
Jess: LO: ::missing teeth:: Wiwwow!   
Jess: (Well thats not a very frightening werewolf, huh, people?)   
Angie: (lmao)   
Angie: B: Yay ::pukes on him again::   
Angie: W ::makes apple juice and cookies appear::   
Jess: C: Ew! The dweebo of Sunnydale puked...what are you, Kywle?   
Jess: X: ::jumps on top of merry go round with cane, holding onto the point::   
Jess: LO: Wiwwow I wuuuuuv you   
Jess:T: Wet's all get together, yeah yeah yeah  
Angie: W: And I wuv you butsa I also wub tartar   
Jess: T: ::hugs them both::   
Jess: LO: ::hugs them both, pulls him baggy black jeans up:: my mommy bought me big pants and i dont wike dem!   
Angie: W ::pulls them off:: Betta>?   
Jess: A: ::dragging around a too-big coat thing with puke stains, falls::   
Jess: O: NOOOO!   
Jess: O: ::pulls them off:: Onwy yooou 'sposed to do dat. in pwivate.   
Angie: B ::cries::: did my angel diiiiiiiiiie???!!!   
Angie: W: but I like em like this!!!!   
Jess: Jess: ::Strolls in with angie, singing its a beautiful day in the neighborhood, tosses little oz and angel tight leather pants::   
Angie: D ::being only 3, he discovers his...er...manhood.... and is interested entirely::: Oooooo!   
Jess: J: Angie told me to.::points::   
Angie: Angie: Yup, yup!!!!!   
Angie: Angie ::does a little dance::   
Jess: J: You are sick they're 3!!! ::they dissappear off screen...but they'll be back...trust us. we know.::   
Jess: O: ::pulls them on::   
Jess: A: ::picks up now-dirty face:: nope...MY HAIR! IS MY NANCY BOY HAIR OK?!   
Jess: C: EWWW   
Angie: B: NOO! *hands mud* HAIRGEL!   
Jess: A: ::fixes hair with mud::   
Jess: C: ::pushes d over:: yuckie!   
Angie: The Phantom Of The Opera: Ohhhhh chriiiiisttttinnnnne...  
  
Christine ::spaces out:: We're in the wrong scene.  
  
Phantom:: Oops  
  
((POOOFFF)))   
Angie: B: Big people go pooof pooooooooof   
Jess: (OMG i just was gonan say sumthing but i better not)   
Angie: (WAH?)   
Jess: D: I goo goo goo   
Jess: (I shouldn't.   
Angie: (why?)   
Jess: (cuz its sick? lol)   
Jess: D: poof poof!   
Angie: (lol I've heard sick stuff before... in fact, I say a lot of sick stuff heh heh, so I don't mind at all)   
Jess: (lol but the readers ::points to you, the faithful reader::)   
Angie: (lol we can edit this part out)   
Angie: *lloox around suspiciously*   
Jess: (its not really bad but the KIDS!)   
Jess: (lol)   
Angie: (LOL! Say itttt eeeee)   
Jess: (conan o brien always says we'll edit it out.)   
Angie: (lol I know)   
Jess: (OK dont tell me its not sick or whatever just tell me whether or not to leave it in ill emmmmail youuu lol)   
Jess: ::slaps face:: OK)   
Angie: (lol K)   
Jess: ::slaps face a few more times::   
  
Angie: lol it's not bad at all!   
Angie: D ::mezmerized::   
Jess: ::sighs:: you ppooorr pooor ff.n people)   
Jess: C: ::makes face:: EW Doywle has a worm in his pants and he's POKING it!   
Angie: D: Oooh   
Angie: E ::watches him::   
Jess: J: ::buys us a censor::   
Jess: J: Apparently the camera guy is 3 too now.   
Angie: Angie: Phew, we needed that!   
Jess: Little 3 yr old Jerry Springer: Today on Jewwy Spwinga---3 yr old boys and their doo-doos.   
Jess: J: OH GOD!   
Angie: A: We need to clean this up!   
Angie: (LMAO!)   
Jess: J: WE DO!   
Jess: ::little 3 yr old steve comes on, bald as ever::   
Jess: J: ::pushes jerry offstage::   
Jess: J: ::grabs doyle's arms and pushes his hands under the fountain::   
Jess: J: THERES MONSTERS DOWN THERE!   
Jess: J: SO STOPPIT!   
Angie: Angie: WASH EM!!!!   
Angie: Angie ::grabs soap::   
Jess: :::all the birds in the fountain immediately leave::   
Angie: Raoul: Christine, christine! I'm here to save you from the phantom!  
  
e ::looks at him::  
  
Raoul: Wrong set :;scampers off::  
  
E ::shrugs::   
Angie: (LMAO)   
Jess: grr i g2g wanna continue tomorrow?   
Angie: sure lmao this is hilarious!   
Angie: ooo it's getting late, damb!   
Jess: lol i know 15 minutes turned into an hour   
Angie: yeah!  



End file.
